Alf Layla wa-Layla (Sonic the Hedgehog)
|games = |original = Erazor Djinn |cause = The seven partially-controlled World Rings |voiceactor = Peter Cormican |japanactor = Masashi Ebara |skin color = Pink |eye color = White |attire = *Golden wrist gauntlets *White trousers, with red upper edge and golden metal trims *Earrings |skills = *Flight *Magic *Limited pyrokinesis *Energy projection *Spiritual force manipulation *Manipulation of the world of the Arabian Nights' reality |moves = *Darkness Slash *Darkness Spark *Spirit Blast }} is the final boss in Sonic and the Secret Rings. He is an incomplete, twisted genie demon, and the transformed form of Erazor Djinn, created when Erazor absorbed the World Rings when their power was not under his full control. In order to fully complete his transformation, he intends to sacrifice Sonic the Hedgehog, who collected the seven World Rings in the first place. Sonic battles him, having used the World Rings of Hatred, Sadness, and Rage to transform into Darkspine Sonic. Appearance When first transforming, Alf Layla wa-Layla appeared as an enormous purple ball with seven talon-like arms and single eye emerging from it. After losing three World Rings to Sonic, he assumed a more stable form. In full appearance, Alf Layla wa-Layla is a horribly grotesque, humanoid pink demon with seven holes in him that shoot white fire; two on his chest, one on each foot, one on each side on his spine, and one on his head that forms a single, horrific eye. He has no nose, an enormous mouth with shark-like teeth, six arms, each with a large corresponding inscribed muscle in his chest and an enormous, bulging torso. From the knees down, his legs are long, thin and segmented, like insect legs. The four World Rings that he keeps are attached to his shoulders and thighs, and he belches white fire from his head. He has a long, sharp scorpion-like tail (which is basically just Erazor's sword transformed) with several spikes running down the back of the upper part of it. History After collecting all seven World Rings and defeating Erazor Djinn, the Last Chapter is selectable in Night Palace. After Erazor ended up killing Shahra in an attempt to sacrifice Sonic to gain control of the World Rings, Erazor tried to absorb the World Rings anyway and gain absolute control and power over the world of the Arabian Nights and to enter Sonic's world. However, because Sonic, who is the true collector of the World Rings, was still alive, Erazor became insane from their usage and transformed into the monstrous Alf Layla wa-Layla. Sonic remarked that Alf Layla wa-Layla was "just some incomplete monster", but due to the feelings Sonic felt at Shahra's death, the World Rings of Sadness, Rage and Hatred erupted from the back of Alf Layla wa-Layla and merged with Sonic, transforming him into Darkspine Sonic. Darkspine Sonic then told Shahra to lend him her power and engaged Alf Layla wa-Layla in battle. Though the battle was fierce, Darkspine Sonic managed to literally beat the World Rings' power out of Alf Layla wa-Layla, returning him to normal. After that, Sonic used Erazor's old lamp to make Erazor fix all the damage he had done, and reseal him inside his lamp. Powers and abilities Alf Layla wa-Layla was able to turn the world of the Arabian Nights into a void upon coming into existence. He can create lines of fire like Erazor does, but he doesn't need a weapon to do it. He is apparently able to do this because his sword becomes his tail. His other attacks include shooting out purple balls of energy (he shoots one from each hand, and has six of them, easily avoided using Speed Break), and creating blue whirlpools. His most powerful attack is where he gathers the words of the Arabian Nights to create a giant massive purple ball of spiritual energy known as the "Spirit Blast." Alf Layla wa-Layla is also capable of dimensional travel, as it was stated that after he finishes transforming the world of the Arabian Nights he would travel to Sonic's world and do the same there. Weakness Alf Layla wa-Layla's weakest point is his heart, hidden right under the skin on his chest, and attacking it causes him a significant, but not fatal, amount of damage. The skin protecting his heart can be blown back by hitting it with sufficient enough force (namely Alf Layla wa-Layla's Spirit Blast). Battle The battle takes place in a black void, with a yellow orb that appears to be a sun floating an unreachable distance away, and the occasional ten rings or Rich Ring floating around. Boss guide Alf Layla wa-Layla has only four attacks, but one can be performed in multiple ways. These attacks are: *The Darkness Spark. Fires six purple orbs at Sonic that get faster and faster for each orb and harder to dodge as the fight progresses. Time Break makes it easier to dodge this attack while Speed Break lets the player pass through them *The Darkness Slash. Slashes with his arms in a way similar to Erazor Djinn except with multiple attacks per slash. The slash may be performed in several ways. Almost all his attacks can be avoided by moving toward unslashed areas. While the right side slash can be avoided by Spin Jump then Homing Attack. *The Spirit Blast. This attack cannot be avoided but may be deflected with a well-timed Speed Break that causes the monster to be temporarily paralyzed. *For the second and final part, Alf Layla wa-Layla will fire three spiraling orbs of light, which will pull Sonic towards themselves. During the final part, he will fire another set orbs after the first set. These has no specific strategy other than moving to the opposite side of each orb fired, or use a Homing Attack. After each counterattack of Alf Layla wa-Layla's Spirit Blast, Sonic must perform a Homing Attack (or Speed Break again) on Alf Layla wa-Layla's 'heart' and rapidly attack it. Every time he successfully does so, a large jet of steam will erupt from and clog one of the holes in Alf Layla wa-Layla's body. Upon his defeat, Alf Layla wa-Layla falls and erupts into the Arabian Nights. Video Music Quotes *''"I am... the creator. The stories of this world are... MINE!" -'' first line of the battle. * "Mwahahah! You think you are a match for me?" - ''when he uses his slash attack for the first time. *"It would take a miracle for you to dodge my attacks!"''- used when he throws his Spirit Blast. *''"Gwaaah! How can you have this power?!"''- After being attacked once by Sonic. Trivia *Alf Layla wa-Layla's name is the original name of the Arabian Nights in Arabic (ألف ليلة و ليلة). When translated, his name means "one thousand and one nights", the alternate name for the Arabian Nights. *After Shahra saying, "You're gonna lose! Increase the Soul Gauge by moving the Wii Remote.", Darkspine Sonic will dash across Alf Layla wa-Layla. However, when the user is using an attack once instead of barrages, the scene of Darkspine Sonic punching and blasting him will not be shown, instead it will leave Alf Layla wa-Layla stunned. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional genies